


love languages

by cherrychoke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: Sooyoung's bad mood vanishes with Seungwan's presence.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	love languages

It’s easy. It’s supposed to be easy. It’s 2020, loving a woman and being a woman should be easier than this.

Yet there’s a bitter after-taste to the thought. Sooyoung swallows thickly, glaring at every person who dares to come in her sight. Her snarl remains hidden behind the black mask she wears as she moves past people, wearing big and unflattering clothes to hide herself as much as she can. She’s lucky it’s winter and many people are wearing clothes similar to hers. Maybe they just aren’t going home to their housemate who is also their girlfriend.

Her annoyance dwindles when she thinks maybe someone in the crowd is like her too. She looks at the laughing woman who is on the phone, her smile blinding as she walks with people going in the same direction as hers. She looks at the man who seems to be waiting for someone — maybe it’s another man, his boyfriend. His husband.

The big steps, the annoyed hunch of her shoulders lessens when the thought leaves her calm. The thought of not being alone anymore makes her feel better — even if there isn’t any literature left, even if there’s barely any art of people like her. Women like her. 

Maybe it’s the fact that she is wearing the baggiest things over her little black dress nobody is recogizing her. It’s a relief, frankly, to be able to walk amongst a crowd of normal people. A crowd of fans would be nice too, but not when she’s raging and shooting daggers at anyone.

When she finally reaches the house, she knocks thrice. It’s a secret code they had to come up with after her recent scandal. She was visiting her old friend, someone who helped her through a tough time and now was having a difficult time with finances. The by-product of being a famous idol with literally millions of fans is that she doesn’t have to worry about helping people out with money.

The door opens, she slips in even before the person behind the door can show their face.

The house is instantly warm. Warmer than her layer of clothes, and her jacket is instantly being removed by gentle hands.

“Welcome back,” Seungwan coos, a bright smile on her face. Sooyoung is already much more calmer than she was while coming here. “You look like you’re ready to kill someone.”

The comment instantly breaks all the tension in her face. She feels her face ache from the frowning and glaring she did before, her face and neck becoming hot from being caught. She moves away from Seungwan on instinct of being shy, embarrassed that her girlfriend can see through her so easily.

She removes the mask and the bucket hat, keeps them on the little table next to the couch.

Seugnwan’s house is a dream. It’s cozy, it’s warm, it feels surreal even after spending months in it. Seungwan is known as Wendy in the music industry, not many people know her name, and not many know that all the famous boy group songs which seem to sleep on the 1st place in various charts for months together were written by her. She writes about girls, sends them to boy groups, and in return, nobody questions how her alias is a girl’s name too.

“Is it too cold outside?” Seungwan asks absently. They move to the couch, but Sooyoung doesn’t get wrapped in her girlfriend’s warmth like she expects. Seungwan stands in front of her, gently touches her arm. Seungwan is wearing trousers and a graphic t-shirt tucked in it. Sooyoung shivers involuntarily. “You’re so cold.”

“Not really,” She crosses her legs, adjusts her dress and places a pillow on her lap. Sooyoung looks at Seungwan, forgets whatever she was thinking about thanks to her heart pounding against her chest. Seungwan is way too attractive, unfairly so, because Sooyoung is the k-pop idol and she’s seen more good-looking people than an average human being. 

Seungwan looks like an angel from every angel, even if she’s yelling angrily at someone.

Sooyoung is lost in her thoughts of various words to describe Seungwan’s attractiveness, staring at her girlfriend with wide eyes, lips parted.

“Sooyoung-ah,” Seungwan says, a smirk breaking her angelic features. It’s a teasing smirk on her face, something which makes her more attractive. “You seemed like you had something else to add.”

She has to look away physically to collect herself.

Seungwan moves from her place, towards the kitchen, and Sooyoung follows her thoughtlessly. Seungwan radiates warmth even without being physically close, and Sooyoung needs her warmth right now. She’s a little hesitant to hold her though.

Sure, they’ve been in a relationship for two months now, but it’s still new, Sooyoung feels way too many feelings for it to be healthy.

“I was just gonna get water,” Seungwan stops in her tracks, look back at the younger girl with an amused grin. “For you.”

“Oh,” Sooyoung chuckles nervously. “Yeah. I’ll get it myself?”

“Okay.” Seungwan shrugs and starts walking back to the couch. Sooyoung grabs her wrist, tugs at it a little desperately. Seungwan looks over her shoulder. Sooyoung swears it’s evil of her girlfriend to be this attractive. “Yeah?”

“Stay,” Sooyoung mutters, loosening her grip. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Seungwan says. She comes closer to Sooyoung, wraps her arms around Sooyoung’s waist and holds her close. She looks at Sooyoung with a fond look on her face. “You know you don’t have to pretend to be nonchalant around me, sweetie.”

“I know,” Sooyoung frowns, but it turns into a pout. “I like you a lot, unnie.”

“That sounds like a complaint,” Seungwan chuckles. She leans forwards, her lips inches away from Sooyoung’s as she tippy-toes. “I like you so much, Sooyoung, I wish I could have you all to myself.”

Sooyoung feels Seungwan’s lips against hers, Seungwan’s one hand sneaking into her hair and moving to her neck, finally cupping her jaw to tilt her head better to kiss her deeper. Sooyoung brings her girlfriend closer, hands roaming for a bit before they find the most comfortable place: one on Seungwan’s hip, another on her neck.

When they part, Sooyoung opens her eyes quickly to see the Seungwan’s eyes flutter open prettily.

“I know I seem confident,” Seungwan mutters, eyes casted down. “But I honestly question how all of this happened in the first place. We don’t have to pretend to not feel things towards each other, at least under his roof.”

Sooyoung’s heart breaks hearing that. She takes Seungwan’s hands, brings them to her lips and kisses the knuckles. “I know, unnie. I didn’t want to be nonchalant. I get giddy around you, and I feel so excited, so many good feelings at the same time. I’ve never felt it off-stage and I don’t know how to react to them.”

“I know,” Seungwan whines, pulling her hands away. Her cheeks are dusted with a dark shade of pink. “I know what you mean. But you do these things — which are so intimate.”

They go back to the couch, Sooyoung cuddles up against her, holds her hand while another arm goes around her shoulders.

“See? Even if we’re just sitting on the couch, you snuggle with me.”

Sooyoung frowns, removes her arm and moves away from her.

“It wasn’t a complaint,” Seungwan brings her legs onto the couch, leans her head against Sooyoung’s. “I’m just pointing out that our affection is different. You’re more physical, and when you resist something physical, it makes me anxious.”

“Oh,” Sooyoung presses her lips against Seungwan’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to do it. I’m sorry.”

“I know you don’t mean it, baby,” Seungwan, in turn, kisses Sooyoung’s neck. “Just wanted you to know. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

They stay like that for a while, holding each other, sharing warmth even if the house is warm enough.

“Why were you angry when you walked in?” Seungwan asks.

Sooyoung sighs. “I got frustrated trying to search for lesbian books.”

“I get it,” Seungwan sighs. “I’ll have to start writing gayer songs now just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month, folks! if you want more quality gay ladies please ask the universe to get me a gf LOL
> 
> (also i'm sorry for disappearing on wenjoy for so long, the wenjoy multi-chaptered story did not work out and i was ashamed and embarrassed of myself for not being able to complete it.)


End file.
